1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to an image lens with low chromatic aberration and high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
To be well matched with the requirement of higher imaging effect captured by the image lens, the image lens, which is essentially comprised of a number of lenses, should meet requirements, such as, high resolution, low chromatic aberration. However, the existing image lenses cannot meet both of these requirements, thus, result in poor imaging effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image lens which can overcome the limitations described above.